On A Dark Stormy Night
by Onus of the Flesh
Summary: Gender Blender! KyoxTohru and HaruxYuki! What happens when the moon gives off odd effects? Warning; Straight, gay, and lesbian love! Rated M for obvious reasons. Please, watch the warnings, It /will/ get harder in future chaps!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I dedicate this story to Marek!

Two couples are madly in love, but what happens when they all mysteriously change sex under the full moon?

Warning: KyoxTohru in beginning and *(couldn't resist) HaruxYuki in the end! :D Straight, gay, and after the gender switch, lesbian love!!

Enjoy.

Now, roll the fan fiction!

-x-

"What happened?!" Kyo yelled looking down at his body. Same tan pants, same belt, some black sleeveless T! But his hips were more curbed, his chest developed, and, feeling his pants on his leg, found that he was now free of leg hair. And armpit hair. And chest hair! (Or so, the little he had…)

"O-Oh… Uhm… I don't know!" Tohru said innocently, smiling at Kyo, "Oh, but your hair is so pretty now!" She giggled.

Kyo pulled his now long hair over his shoulder, feeling how smooth and well-groomed it was. Then he looked at Tohru and who now had short-shaggy brown hair, ribbons still in the sides. She was still small and cute as usual, but her chest now flat. "But… we embraced. This is NOT the usual outcome…"

Tohru giggled again, blushing. "Oh, Kyo, but you're such a pretty woman!" She exclaimed.

-x-

((A/N; I shall now call them by their new gender-oriented pronouns. [He, she, his, hers…]))

It was late noon at the Sohma household, about time that Tohru would usually set the table for dinner. But today he and Kyo sat on the roof top together, not speaking a word.

"Why do you think Tohru would be gone? Oh, and so late! What if somebody tried to hurt her? Oh, Ill never live with myself if…--"

"Shut up, Shigure!" Yuki spat, turning away. He'd had a rough day and just want to be left in his room, alone.

"But Yuuuuuuuuki…!" Shigure whined, his head peering into the rat's room.

"But nothing!" Yuki yelled, hiding beneath his covers.

Shigure sighed, walked down the stairs…. Then covered his mouth-- giggling. In front of him was the cutest little brunette boy in a blue sailor girl school uniform and a model-esque woman with orange hair and long eyelashes in the house.

"I didn't mean to," Kyo sighed, folding her arms to hide her newly developed breasts.

"If I didn't know better…." Shigure muttered, then looked up at the changed couple. "There is an old legend… but only on the full moon…. Only with a lover…" He grinned, "Then again…. Tonight is a full moon!" He practically yelled.

Kyo cocked her head to the side, her hair flowing gracefully off her shoulder. The look had "confused" written all over it.

"Oh!" Tohry said, smiling as if somebody had just given her a $100 bill in a Candy Shop. "My mother used to tell me that story! It went like…"

-x-

((Now I shall tell the story…))

--Story of the Moon Man--

Once upon a time…

"Look," the little bear said to Momma bear, "The moon has a face!"

But the Momma bear shook her head and smiled, correcting the baby bear, "It was a woman, graceful and beautiful… and in love!"

The baby bear grinned in delight. "Oh, but my friend, Timmy, said it was a 'man in the moon'!"

Momma bear shook her head again, setting her cub on her lap. "He is now… you see, she was madly in love with her friend and soul mate, Tyler. One day they sat under to moon and kissed, passionate for one another. But when the two looked at each other, they could never lover each other again…"

"But, Momma, why?" The baby bear asked.

"Because she lover herself more than Tyler. Te full moon transformed her into a him, and him into a her. She couldn't lover herself that way, but more, she couldn't love Tyler the way Tyler overcame everything and loved her, still." The Momma bear said, "Thus, the man was trapped in the moon, a man forever, while Tyler turned back into a man and lived a happy life"

The End

-x-

Kyo looked confused. "So… does this mean now I can't hug men…?"

Shigure laughed. "Who knows, but now…--" He was caught off, a loud crashing noise coming form upstairs. All heads turned up, then they ran for the source.

Being that the noise resonated from Yuki's room, they all stood frozen at the door.

This would never happen… not in Yuki's room!

"Yuki, are you okay?" Tohru asked, his voice small, but gentle.

Something moved in the room, then the doorknob jiggled. Yuki peered out the door, his deep purple eyes wide with confusion.

"Yuki! What's going on?" Shigure asked, his eyes trailing down Yuki's now long, pale violet hair. Aimé would have been proud to see how beautiful his brother (now sister) looked at a woman.

"Awwww, Yuki's in love!" Tohru exclaimed, being the first to come to understanding of what had happened. "Oh, Yuki, please tell us; Who's with you in your room…?"

Kyo hit her palm against her forehead, feeling angst hit her head on. She turned her back, not wanting to see who Yuki was with. All he cared about now was Tohru and how they'd get back to normal.

"Uhm…." Yuki shifted uncomfortably, exposing her bade, feminine shoulders.

Shigure flushed deep red at Yuki's femininity, but even more at her nudity. He'd not ever gotten around to the whole birds-and-the-bees talk yet. "Yuki Sohma, tell me, right now…. Who is in your room?" He was using his serious adult voice now. There was no joking and a hard tension in the air.

"Look, kay…. Guys, don't be angry with me…." Yuki whispered in defeat, stepping back. Under the covers in his bed was another beautiful woman. The bottom roots of her hair were black, white covering the top. Also, nude.

Yuki wanted to die.

"Haru?!" Shigure yelled, in surprise.

"Haru…?" Tohru asked, happy for Yuki.

"Haru…!" Kyo shouted, turning in his rejection disappointment coating his voice.

Shigure scanned the room… the roof was torn in. "You people really are hell bent on destroying my house." He said.

-x-

A/N: What to look forward to in following chapter(s):

-Tohru still loving Kyo

- Kyo rejecting everyone (still)

- Yuki hiding (in the closer…)

- Shigure fixing his house

- Haru going yaoi to yuri all over Sohma Yuki

PLEASE COMMENT! THANK YOU FOR READING! STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPER; Sometime in early July....

By the way, readers, the title has NOTHING to do with the story. Kara just said it and Marek said no and I said yes. Title won my majority vote.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Yes, this is a gender-blender. Yes, also, there is now yuri in this story. ;D

Disclaimer: I do NOT own this series, Fruba. If I did… well, it would be found in the 'adult videos' section. You'll find out why in later chps.

Now, rolling the fan fiction!

-x-

"Please, Kyo, just calm down…"

"I will not calm down! This is a mess! I'm going to just get a sharp blade and--"

Tohru put his arms around Kyo's midsection. "Please, stop struggling. Long hair always tangles after a restless night. Get in the shower and use conditioner when you're done, it'll help get the knots out. You don't need to cut your hair off."

Kyo sighed, putting the pocket knife on the counter.

"And when you brush your hair, go from the bottom to the top!" The little boy Tohru sang as he left the restroom for Kyo to finish.

-x-

"Ngh. Let go of me. G'off." Yuki complained, pushing the other woman away from her. "You need to wake up, too, Haru."

The cow-zodiac pulled her arms reluctantly away, accidentally scratching Yuki's bare chest as she did so.

"Ow! Why'd you do that?!" Yuki yelled. Looking down, she saw four red marks on her chest. It hurt terribly. She didn't understand; a deep cut never hurt so much, or a broken bone, but a paper cut or a small scratch would bring her to tears. And this time, it's exactly what happened.

"Yuki!" Haru turned Yuki over so she could get a better look. "I'm so sorry. Let's got to the restroom and clean you up…"

"No. Let's just get dressed so we can go to school… I'll bet Tohru will spare us some of her school clothes if we loan her ours." Yuki said, then paused, "I mean, he. Sorry."

"Wait, how do we explain what happened?!" Haru said, jumping up and out of bed. She had forgotten her current nudity, and was surprised by the sudden rush of cold air. Even her feet were colder than normal!

Yuki noticed the goose bumps his lover had immediately, and as so got up and wrapped her arms around Haru. "Hun, put on a robe and let's go downstairs. We'll ask Shigure what to do. He'll know." She said.

-x-

"Well, kids, I'm not sure what to say. I guess you'll have to fake sick for the day… or week. Or however long it takes to get you all back to normal." Shigure said, leaning back, suppressing giggles. The ironic group of friends and lovers were all wearing gender-appropriate uniforms.

Yuki and Haru, in Shigure's perverted mind, were so… well, hot. He wished they'd do him the pleasure of making out in front of him, but he felt, as Tohru would say, he's be asking for it.

As for Tohru, he was one cute little boy, but Kyo seemed to be bothered by the attire she was wearing.

Later that day…

-x-

"Yuki, please don't look away from me! Yuki, please, I'm begging you!" Haru pleaded, getting on her knees in front of Yuki.

"You should be happy I'm still wearing this girl uniform for you, at least I let you change into your normal clothes!"

Haru pouted. "Yuki, you make such a pretty girl, though!"

Yuki sighed, then smiled as she leaned down to Haru and kissed her on the lips, then pulled back quickly. "Well, I thought you looked good in dresses before and now, so why are you wearing that trash?"

Haru blushed, knowing Yuki was teasing.

"Yeah, it is trash." Kyo said, walking in on the two, "Both of you. Yuki, have you no dignity? And you, Haru, those clothes are just as pathetic as when you wore them before!"

Haru narrowed her eyes, then rolled up her sleeves. "Is that a challenge?" She asked, smirking. Black Haru was coming on, full force.

And Kyo was fully up for a fight, especially in her already angry mood. She bent her knees and held out her hands. "Bring it, if you think you can."

Yuki sighed, and brought her knees up onto the couch, getting into a fetal position. If the fight ended before Haru changed back…

Kyo looked over to Yuki, them smirked. She stood back up, straight. "Actually, I'm going to leave. See yah!" With that, she dashed out of the door, disappearing.

Haru began to chase her, but stopped at the door. She turned sharply back to Yuki, a glare still filling her black eyes. "And you! You think this is trashy?!" She asked, storming closer to Yuki as she huddled on the couch in fear. "I'll show you trashy!"

And show trashy she did, indeed. She had Yuki stripped bare in seconds, trembling naked in the main room while Haru had a death grip on her wrists, keeping her pinned in place.

"Haru, look, I'm sorry…" Yuki began, but felt nails hit her flesh. It was in the same place as that morning, but burnt so much worse as Haru dug her nails in to create a long cut in Yuki's chest.

Each of the four scratch marks went from red to blood red over the next few minutes, then Haru's eyes went wide in disbelief. "Yuki!" She gasped, then stepped back. Quickly, she pulled Yuki up in a bridal hold. "I did this… didn't I?" She asked, laying a sobbing Yuki in the bath tub.

"It's not your fault. Kyo…" Yuki said, then trailed off.

"Yuki, love…" Haru leaned over the tub and kissed Yuki's forehead, "Clean off the blood, okay? I don't want to go black again on accident. I'll get you a fresh pair of clothes. Jeans and a t-shirt?"

Yuki smiled. "Yes. But then, can we go to Aime's? I want you t pick me out an outfit."

Haru grinned. "Love, I'd love to." She bent over and kissed her forehead again, "I'm sorry…" She whispered, then ran out of the room.

-x-

"Oh, I'm so happy!" Aime sang, "Not only does my brother make a fine woman, but to see him-- sorry, her, appreciating my fine designs! I'm so proud!"

Yuki blushed, but before she could say anything, was pulled into the back room.

"Make it something sexy, not goofy, please!" Haru yelled, then giggled.

-x-

"Kyo! Kyo?" Tohru called from the back porch. He sighed, then went back inside. He didn't know where Kyo had gone, but he hoped she'd be home soon.

-x-

Kyo hid himself in a dark corner of the manor. He waited for Hatori to finish the examination, and when he did, he got the same answer as Shigure had already told him.

"But-- there has to be something you can do!" She yelled, "I don't want to be a woman forever! And I want Tohru back to her normal self, too!"

Hatori sat down and sighed. "You don't understand. Because the moon did not love her love fully in return, she never turned back. I suppose you all should turn back soon, if you truly love each other equally. It will wear off on it's own. Unless you fail to love her back fully by the next full moon…"

Kyo nodded. It seemed so simple…

-x-

A/N: Yes, I just ended this chapter. Ha! Sorry, for the no update stuff, but I'll work on it. I need to finish my HP and FMA fanfics, too. And Teen titans. Anyway, I need more feedback, more reviews on these stories! And if you enjoy this fanfic and want another Fruba fanfic, go to my profile and vote now! I will run that poll for a few months before deciding.


	3. Black or White?

Disclaimer: If I owned Fruba, do you think I'd let Haru and Yuki just be relatives? (What are they? Brothers? Cousins? Nephew-twice-removed or something?) I OWN NOTHING BUT THE WORDS I TYPE HERE.

Warning: Yaoi/Yuri.

A/N: A friend/cousin/thing/turllepenguinairplane/I don't know what she is gave me the entire idea and inspiration for this piece. You'd better like it, I didn't get the receipt! So this chapter is dedicated to AMBER!

Now, on with rolling the fan fiction!

~*~

Haru and Yuki snuck carefully out of the house. They'd been in their feminine forms for about a week now and were determined to get a lot in, and were then so headed for Kyo's training area in the mountains. Haru had said it was to gaze at the stars and see the waterfall, of which they both knew wasn't true, but went anyway.

Haru had on normal night attire, a large t-shirt and boxers. Even as a girl, it worked. She was quite appealing, but the coat around her hid too much. Yuki, on the other hand, had a silky button-up night shirt with matching pants, her normal night attire as a when she was a man. But She'd yet to given into the night's cold air.

They sat side by side one the rocks by the pool of water, letting a the soft mist of the waterfall land on their backs.

"It's been so long since we've been out alone. We should do it more often, in public!" Haru sang, putting her arm around Yuki.

Yuki shook her head, pushing away. "No, I am not going to let my peers see me out, dating my relative!" She crossed her arms and legs, looking away.

"You never want to play anymore, either." Haru pouted.

"O-Oh. Uhm, I-I just…" Yuki paled and looked back to Haru and hugged her. "I'm sorry. But you… lately…"

"Have been going Black a lot… I know." Haru said.

"Haru-kun, it's not your fault."

"Yes it is!" The cow-zodiac argued, raising her voice, "You know it's my fault! It can't be anyone else's but mine, I'm the only one who can go Black!"

Yuki held onto her lover tighter. She knew that if Haru didn't calm down, she would go black again. But Haru pushed away.

"If you keep pushing me away like this, you're going to go Black more often!" Yuki yelled, standing up and moving away.

"I don't see why you hate me so much when I'm black…." Haru murmured.

"Hate you?!" Yuki yelled, accusingly turning to face Haru, "Do you not remember last time?!" She yelled, then slapped Haru hard across the face, leaving five slender red marks. She swiftly, then, turned away and began to run.

Haru reached out, grabbing Yuki's wrist and pulling her back. The look on her face was soft and caring, not as abusive as her actions. Haru was definitely White right now, but Yuki couldn't tell, being pulled back and half tackled, then falling into the water.

Haru squeaked, then waited for Yuki's head to pop out of the water… but after a few seconds, he saw nothing. "Yuki! Yuki, damn it, where are you!?" She yelled, jumping in after the zodiac rat. He swam under, looking around for a blur that didn't match when… her head popped up. It was extremely loud, and wet. She could tell, she was behind the waterfall in a hidden cavern.

Yuki looked up, her hair covering most of her face. She was soaked completely, and her pajama shirt hanging off one shoulder, revealing quite a bit of her chest. But she was sobbing.

And as much as Haru wanted to comfort her, there was something else he also really wanted to do….

Fortunately, Haru was in complete control of herself, and reached out, pulling Yuki in a warm embrace. "Shhh, my darling, it's okay. I'm sorry. Things will be okay…" She whispered, smiling as Yuki spread her arms around Haru's body, then clinging. "I love you."

Yuki looked up, still crying, but smiled. "I love you, too. But you're such a jerk." She said, then laughed.

"I'm sorry, hun. Really, I'm sorry…" Haru said, running her fingers through Yuki's hair, "Maybe my vision just won't focus…. They don't want to look away from you right now…"

Yuki looked confused for a second, then blushed deeply. She knew what it was-- she was showing. She looked away, letting her hair cover her face again while she blushed. "Gomen."

"Don't." Haru whispered, leaning in to kiss Yuki, but she moved her face away.

"You're still a jerk." She whispered.

Haru pouted. "And you're still a prick. And beautiful. Now can we continue?"

"Pervert."

"You don't know me well enough to assume that!"

"Assume?!" Yuki yelled, "You were just starring at my boobs!"

After a second, they both fell into laughter. They giggled for a few minutes, their sides hurting, but their relationship patched up again.

"Still love you." Haru said, leaning closer. She placed her knee between Yuki's legs, holding Yuki up with her arms, then kissed Yuki's cheek.

Yuki blushed and looked away. "We shouldn't do anything here…" She said, "What if we get caught?"

"There's a waterfall," Haru whispered, "Nobody can see or here us." She put her hand on Yuki's thigh, then kissed down the side of Yuki's neck.

Yuki let her head fall back. "D-Don't." She commanded.

Raising one eyebrow in confusion, Haru asked, "Why?"

"I'm getting aroused. I've never been a girl before, I don't know how to do this." Yuki said, blushing and angry.

"Then we should go home and rent a tape because you wearing those clothes, clinging to your body like that, isn't' helping me either," She said, sucking on a small patch of flesh on Yuki's neck that was particularly tasty. Purely accidentally, she'd left a mark.

Yuki pushed against Haru's chest (above the twins), pushing the other back. "Fine." Haru grinned widely, "But you're carrying me. I want you worn out when we get home. I'm still going to dominate you, even as a woman."

Haru laughed. "We'll see about that," She said, then picked Yuki up in a bridal hold.

~*~

A light shone into Tohru's room. He looked up, seeing a dark silhouette in his doorway, but let the intruder in, knowing that it was none other than Kyo Sohma.

"Can you not sleep?" He asked, sitting up to let Kyo slide into bed with him.

"No," She said, turning her head away, "Haru and Yuki are… loud."

Tohru giggled. "Loud? Are they playing a game?"

Kyo's face lit up bright red. "I guess you could say that…. Anyway, I had something else to say."

The boy nodded. "Okay. Go ahead." He put his hand on his lap, smiling with those big eyes he always had before, but now, on a boy's body.

"I… I love you. No matter what. Even if you are a boy right now."

Tohru's face lit up with joy, and he pounced onto Kyo, hugging him tightly.

Oh course, POOF!, and there was now a orange cat in bed with Tohru.

"I guess you still turn into your zodiac, then!" Tohru announced, oblivious of Kyo being miffed all over again.

~*~

"What?! You two are back to normal now?!" Kyo screamed at the breakfast table.

Shigure laughed. "I guess once the feelings become mutual, you turn back."

Tohru blushed bright red. "Kyo… do you not love me?" He asked quietly, looking up at Kyo, of whom was standing.

Kyo growled. "Of course I love you! But shouldn't we have turned back by now?!" She yelled, looking back at Shigure.

"Yes, you should…." Shigure said with a sigh, then looked down, saying in an ominous voice, "But if the story tells truth, the one of you who's lying and doesn't truly love the other…. The night of the next full moon, only the honest one will change back."

Kyo and Tohru both froze. "But… that means…." Kyo started.

Shigure nodded. "Yes. But there's also the fact that neither of you will change back, and you'll be stuck like this forever."

"This could be a useful form to get Kagura off my back…." Kyo said quietly.

"Kyo!" Yuki suddenly chimed in, "Can you not keep your mind at the task ahead?!"

"Can you not keep your legs closed for your own relative?!" Kyo yelled back.

Yuki formed a deep blush on is cheeks, then left the room. Haru stood and followed promptly afterward.

"You shouldn't say things like that. Does Kagura not like you, Kyo? These things tend to happen in such a separated family…" Shigure said.

"Oh, is that why you and Aime are always all over each other?!"

Shigure slammed his hands against the table, then walked away. "Get out of my house," He said, not even looking up.

Kyo's eyes widened, and he looked to Tohru for help, but Tohru turned his head.

Feeling betrayed, Kyo ran out of the house.

Shigure sighed, then helped Tohru clean up the morning mess before Yuki and Haru went back to school.

~*~

A/N: Not over yet. I think I'll set the next chapter as the final, because I still have another few stories to finish…. ^^; And I'm trying to keep this one a clean fanfiction, at the most part.

Review, please!


End file.
